


In the face of cold weather

by Kairin16



Series: Halloween 2016 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: With dating Barnes came a perk of not having to deal with the cold weather





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: Cold weather. I’m probably not going to be able to produce 31 stories like I planned but well. Picks up from the prompt 2, but not necessary to read the other before that one. Please also keep in mind that I do these as a writing exercise so there’s no editing going on.

The golden Fall ended together with the last day of September. The moment his alarm clock rung at 5am on the first day of October, Sam knew that it would be one of these years when it’s more rain and less frolicking in colourful leaves. It was just how it was, though, so he wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it. As every year he would just cut down the running time in the mornings by half, maybe start them a little later instead. 

At least that was the plan. The thing Sam forgot though was that he wasn’t running alone anymore. Usually, running with Steve motivated him to do better, but when he was completely drenched with a cold rain it did the exact opposite. Steve didn’t even seem to notice the rain of course, because that’s how he was wired – not even nature could stop him if he wanted to do something. Sam went along, because he wasn’t about to admit to Captain America any weaknesses. Steve was already asshole enough about some things.

Then Barnes happened. Or more accurately, the date with Barnes happened. To be fair, Sam wasn’t sure at the time that it was going to be a date. But then it was and he was surprisingly okay with that. Barnes was a handsome guy. A little neurotic, but who in this time and age wasn’t, especially if they went through half of what the guy went through. So Sam took the whole dating in stride and found himself enjoying it more as the time went by. He had an excuse to either cut his runs short or even not show up and it wasn’t because he didn’t like the rain – it was because Barnes didn’t it.

It was actually pretty funny. Bucky could stand through any of extreme weathers, when it came to missions, including an actual hurricane that one time. Once he’s on his own time though, it’s completely different melody. Sam has to admit that he wasn’t expecting Captain America’s Depression buddy to like warmth and all things comfort as much as Bucky does, but it’s both amusing and adorable. It’s also a running exasperation feeder for Steve, so that’s a bonus.

One time Sam went up to their apartment to fetch Steve for the mission briefing and found him glaring at Barnes who was hiding in the biggest blanket fort Sam has ever seen in his life. Turned out that Bucky stole not only all of Steve’s blankets and pillows, but also his shield which he used as a structure pillar and refused to give back. Sam laughed himself into breathlessness and then crawled into the fort, leaving Steve to make excuses to Natasha as to why he was showing up alone and without his main weapon.  
The few hours spent in the fort were really great, like, Really Great. Up until the point when Barnes nudged the damn shield with his foot and the whole thing fell on their heads. 

They built it up together next day and Sam thought that this was how he could spend entirety of the rainy Fall without complaints. Bucky didn’t seem to have any either.


End file.
